Oh My Goddess?
by Silent Black Rose
Summary: 1st fic. I am going to tell you something very imoportant okay?life or death. There is a little blue button that says Oh My Goddess its underlined you with me?now click it.read 1st ch to get it. pairings SasuSaku NaruHina NejTen ShikaIno maybe others
1. Prolog

Yola! This is me first fic okay so don't be too mean.

_The Great Red Phoenix Born from the Flames of the Fiery South _

_The Powerful Black Turtle Risen from the Water and Ice of the Frigid North_

_The Fierce White Tiger Woken from the Earth of the Rocky East_

_The Graceful Blue Dragon Created from the Air of the Stormy West_

_In a world of shinobi. In the nation of Time. _

_Four girls were born. _

_Not ordinary girls. Four girls of ledged. Four girls of Eternity..._

_Or so the Legend Goes_

_**4 years later... **_ (A.N. note that they are all four all born on the same night at the exact same time; P)

'_Dragon!'_ thought a young and excited Phoenix ruler of fire and lava to her best friend Dragon mistress of the winds and storms _'Phoenix!'_ thought an equally young and excited Dragon back to her best friend. _'Hey you know what Dragon?_' _'What Phoenix?'_ _'Where Tiger and Turtle are?'_ '_No idea they should be here by now shouldn't they.'_ _'Here we are!'_ chorused both Turtle and Tiger (A.N. for now I shall only use their guardians names for that's what they call each other when they talk to each other in their heads see if you can guess who they are) _'Where have you two been?'_ said a happy Phoenix in to her other best friends in mock anger and hurt _'Short story or long?'_ questioned a serious sounding Tiger monarch of the earth and plants who the all knew was kidding then Turtle the sovereign of water and ice stated simply _'Our moms ran into each other on the way over.' 'Ah good old mom only she could make a 4 year old late for a date with her best friends. Hah.'_ sighed a disappointed Tiger who never ever likes to be late for anything, ever. But with all of the hellos said the girls hugged each other once and started their training starting with meditation as their moms caught up with each other an also started to train.

AN: okay this is my first story for like anything and I need some feedback if I'm gonna keep writing. I'll post the next ch. Now 'cause this tells you nothing. Please review. (insert puppy dog eyes.) I except any kid of feed back mostly 'cause I couln't care less if you mean people out there want to be mean T-T. Anyway I am **NOT** a writer people say I'm good but I'll say it again: I am **NOT** a writer! Okay? Good moving on.


	2. Hanging 8?

AN: Hey again! If your reading this I guess I did pretty good so here's chapter 1? Does the prolog count as a chapter? Hmm? Never mind moving on. Here goes nothing. Wait before I start one more thing here's a key. Quotations no way:

'_Hello' _talking in their heads to each other

'**Hello' **talking to themselves

'_**Hello'**_ their inner selves

"Hello" talking out loud but it does use quotes

Okay? Okay. Now I command you to…enjoy.

_The Great Red Phoenix Born from the Flames of the Fiery South _

_The Powerful Black Turtle Risen from the Water and Ice of the Frigid North_

_The Fierce White Tiger Woken from the Earth of the Rocky East_

_The Graceful Blue Dragon Created from the Air of the Stormy West_

_In a world of shinobi. In the nation of Time. _

_Four girls were born. _

_Not ordinary girls. Four girls of ledged. Four girls of Eternity..._

_Or so the Legend Goes_

Ch. 2(?) Hanging 8?

_**10 years later (in Konohagakure):**_ (A.N. note that they are all 14 now and their moms transferred to their Konaha after the girls were born. Peace!)

_Hey guys! _thought Phoenix to her friends from her balcony on the second story of her house. _Sup Nix? _replied a board sounding Tiger, _Hi! _Dragon said quickly sounding just a tad bit to hyper, _He…Hello. _greeted Turtle timid and stuttering…as usual. _Tle ya got to stop stuttering were your friends no one can here you but us, chill _said an overly confident and some what vain Dragon. _Drag's right Tle we're your friends lighten up _said an encouraging Tiger.

"Sakura!" yelled Sakura's mom from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah Mom?" she yelled back.

"The girls are down, can you come down too please!"

"Okay be there in a second!"

_Jeeze you guys could have told me you were downstairs already. _(were gonna say that live together because any other way it just wouldn't fit. moving on.) Phoenix said in mock hurt as she bounded down the stairs to the common room 2 at a time. _Well you know how it is Nix _said Tiger playfully _Coulda. Woulda. Shoulda, but we didn't!_ the other two girls chorused with her. _Yeah, yeah, yeah, right._

"Good morning everyone!" Sakura chimed as she walked into the common room where every one was waiting.

"Good Morning to you too Sakura honey."

'Hey Mom we'll be in the kitchen. Okay?"

'Okay, sure honey.

_Hey you guys?_ an excited Phoenix to her friends, _Yeah. _they said back _Should we ask before or after tea? After tea, defiantly after tea. _Dragon said._ I agree after. _Turtle piped up._ By the way what are we doing today? _Tiger asked her friends, _Something with the Boys, please Ti? _Dragon all but begged her friend, _No way Drag we should train with the Boys, Tsunade-sama, by ourselves, or we go to the hot springs and relax._ Phoenix stated challenging Dragon's judgment for the conversation had gotten to boring for her liking._ It's Saturday Nix c'mon we can't train everyday. _Dragon shot back. _I don't know guy its Tle's turn to pick anyway_. Tiger replied collect as always. _Uh…No it's not. _Turtle said hopefully, all the girls looked at her strangely, but they all wanted to do something with the boys err… a boy in particular but neither of them would admit to that and they all knew that the Boys would never agree to going to the hot springs or clubbing (teen clubbing of course) without being forced or begged and there was no way in hell, heaven, or earth that they were going to beg. _Okay, okay it is. How about we… We… What Tle spit it out _Dragon, Phoenix and surprisingly Tiger all but yelled at her._ Well…We should train with Tsunade-sama…and with Sasuke-san, Neji-niisan, Shikamaru-san, and Naruto-kun …and…then…well…DragThemToDinnerThenClubThenHotSpings!_ She said way to fast for her friends. _Whoa, slow down there cowgirl and repeat that last part for us._ Tiger said caringly to her friend. _Oh, okay…_she blushed, _Dinner…Club…Hot Springs. I'm in! _(Dragon)_ Good Plan. _(Tiger)_ Okay, I'll Tsunade-sama after tea. _Phoenix said ready for some kind of action. _We all ask at the same time? _Tiger question calmly though she bursting with excitement at the thought of spending the day with _her_ Neji-_kun_. _No I think that Tle should I mean look at her, you can't say no to that face. _Phoenix said batting her eyelashes jokingly. _Fi…Fine. _she said smiling.

"Girls…Girls!…GIRLS!"

"Huh? What?" they called out in unison as they ran into the common room.

"It's time for tea." Ino's mother stated politely though she was the one yelling a second ago. (A.N. just like her daughter)

'Oh, yeah right. Sorry Mom." Ino blushed softly, pink tinted her cheeks as she looked away studying the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Would you be dears bring the baskets and trays out to the gardens? Thank you we'll be out at the gardens." Sakura's mother smiled sweetly.

"Do we have a choice?" Sakura whispered under her breath.

"What was that honey?"

"Sure thing Mom we'll be out in a sec." she stated innocently.

(10 minutes into tea)

"Ummm…" Hinata stuttered.

"Yes Hinata what is it?" her mother questioned her daughter, concern evident in her voice.

"Oh no Mom, I'm okay really. It's just we, the girls and I, were wondering if we could…Ummm…Well…If it was at all possible that we could stay out a bit late today?"

"Oh is that all honey? Sure just make sure you have your phones on." (bare with me people I know that they don't have phones but that's why the site is called not I mean c'mon people think!) Her mom replied speaking on everyone's behalf as the moms nodded their consent.

"Thanks Mom!" they said together and gave their moms a hug and a kiss as they ran back to the house to get their stuff.

(in their respective rooms)

_I absolutely love you right now, Tle!_ Dragon said stressing the absolutely. _I get to see Sasuke/Neji-kun! _Phoenix and Tiger sang joyously dancing around in circles as they exited their rooms after they finished packing for the day. _Err…I mean ya now the boys. Woo! Yeah!_ they corrected themselves letting go of each other's hands immediately rubbing the backs of their heads. _Mmhmm, right I got'cha._ Dragon said in disbelief. _Oh yeah right Drag, as if you're not totally in LOVE with Shikamaru-__**kun **_Phoenix taunted her best friend as they waited for Turtle to come out her room. Usually she was the first done but because she was going to see _her_ Naruto-_kun_ she was looking extra good just for him. _Ehem…Ladies, _Tiger said impatiently, _in case you haven't noticed no one, not saying any names cough Phoenix cough, called Tsunade-sama or the boys so we're all dressed up and looking good for nothing if they don't we're coming. Hey! I look good everyday! Don't hate. _Dragon said half joking half serious. _Oh yeah I was supposed to do that huh? _Phoenix said backing up while reaching slowly into her bag to get her sidekick. Holding it to her head she said "Call Sasuke-kun home." And the phone started ringing.

"Hello, Uchiha residence." Sasuke said sounding board and a bit irritated.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! What'chya doing today?" she asked sweetly giving him her "I don't really care it's just common courtesy to ask, if you have something to do then cancel it" tone.

"Nothing really," he said wincing a bit at her volume and tone, "just training and a meeting with Itachi-niisan (okay I know Itachi killed everyone and all that jazz but don't care I like him so he's gonna be head of the clan and their dad's gonna be dead, so ha all you Fugaku or whatever the hell his name is lovers. continue.). Why do you ask?" he said fretting the answer, if it was anything like last time he'd be covered in dresses and earrings by sunset, he shivered at the memory.

"Oh no reason I was just wondering if you and the guys wanted to train of something today and ya know hang out," she stated simply, again in a tone saying "you don't really have a choice I'm just saying I actually care enough to ask".

"Umm…" he said trying to stall.

"Um nothing Uchiha, you, Neji, Naruto, and that lazy ass Shikamaru are going to meet us at the bridge in twenty minutes or there will be hell to pay. You get that Sasuke-_kun_?" her voice so sickeningly sweet that acid made of rainbows and unicorns, dripped off of every word.

"Yes ma'am," he managed to get out through chattering teeth, cold shiver's and whimpers of pure fear of an angry Sakura.

"Okay! Sasuke-kun sees you in twenty. Don't forget to call the boys. Love you lots bye!" she said as clicked end and put her phone away.

"He is so whipped it's hard to believe he was a man." TenTen said rolling on the floor tears pouring out of her eyes like Niagara Falls, Ino and Hinata, who had come out while Sakura was on the phone, right there with her.

"Oh please TenTen like you, Ino and Hinata don't have Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto wound so tightly around your finger that they can hardly breathe. They're just whipped as Sasuke-kun is so shut up so we can leave, you sadistic bitch," she shot back at her laughing friend.

"Thanks for the compliment Sakura. I try my hardest," she said when she got up then bowed deeply to her friend.

"Umm…guys we…we're gonna be late if we don't leave now," Hinata cut in waving her hands and pointing at the clock.

"Oh shit! You're right we got five minutes people move out go, go, go!" TenTen yelled loudly pushing her friends down the stairs two at a time.

"Okay, okay sergeant bossy bitch. Just stop yelling," Sakura said laughing at her friends antics her and Ino always called her that when she was overreacting.

_**Racing through the city playing kunai catch:**_

"Hey! Isn't there a faster way to the bridge?" Sakura questioned her friends as she did a double back flip to catch the kunai they were throwing around, her fire red skirt billowing out around her.

"Maybe, I don't know and I don't really care as long as we get there on time I'm happy," TenTen said as she did a no handed cartwheel to catch and throw the kunai her forest green skirt fanning out gracefully.

"Yo! Bossy Bitch I thought we only had five minutes to get there," Sakura said smirking at TenTen's mood swings.

"Shut up, Pinky. I read the clock wrong were actually 5 minutes early," TenTen said disengaging the fight.

"This one's mine!" Ino called out as she did a front hand spring no handed round off, off the side of a building to catch the kunai as it came flying towards her, her lightning blue skirt spiraling around her spinning form.

"No way Ino, I got this one!" Hinata shouted as she front flipped, her aqua skirt ballooning out from her slender form, landing front of Ino and catching the kunai throwing it up as a signal for Ino to flip in front of her and spring off her hands in a step ladder motion tossing up said girl where she grabbed the kunai and threw it directly at Sakura's head.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sakura yelled at her friend as she deftly caught it and threw it at TenTen with the flick of her wrist.

"Sorry!" Ino yelled at her friend.

"I'm sure you are so you can stop lying you did it on purpose." Sakura said heatedly glaring daggers of ice; despite her fiery nickname (take note of that it's important).

"Umm…Guys we here and…Umm…Well the Guys are…Umm…Yeah," Hinata interjected in a hushed tone before it got worse, slightly embarrassed at their rude behavior. The Guys were looking were looking at them weirdly, something between fear and confusion.

Apparently they didn't hear because they continued to fight like no tomorrow, until TenTen rammed her elbow into Sakura's side and pinched Ino in the rib.

"Ow!"

"Hey!" they said simultaneously, rubbing where they got hurt and when they noticed the Guys staring at them strangely.

"Well what are you staring at?" Ino said pointedly trying desperately to cover up her behavior.

"Gomen, sorry about that," Sakura said sweetly slightly blushing, "Ino! Apologize. Now," she said under her breath as Sakura pinched her in the same spot.

"Okay, okay. Just stop pinching me," she said quietly then louder, "Gomensai guys."

"Hn." Neji and Sasuke said at the same time as Shikamaru said, "Troublesome…"

Naruto then said, "Let's train! I got a box full of teriyaki beef ramen at home just waiting to be eaten. Believe it!"

And so the training began (I would go into detail but I don't fell like it and I'm to lazy, maybe some other tine. continue.) (I'm just gonna say that Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and TenTen won the first set of spars and then Sasuke and Sakura won the second set and then Sakura won the last one, though Sasuke says he let her, he got hit for that one. now onward.)

They were all tired after a few hours of training they went to their secret place or secret place at their secret place, they turned it into a night club (for teens of course). A real hot spot only the teens knew where it was but that was only if you were deemed cool enough and you got the text message with the directions. It was an impossible place to get to even without the genjustu and the text deleted itself if you did something against their 'Code' a set of laws they made to keep the place a secret. It was only open on weekends and during school breaks. Any way they turned the front into the night club but they kept the back a secret you see it was part of the catacombs that ran under the city you could get anywhere and they were going to take the summer off and find out where the rest of the passage ways led (ok I keep getting off topic but note that it's very big and very nice-for a cave- anyway we're going to pretend that while I was off in my own little world they walked in and there's this big hole in the secret place at the secret place and they're laying in a circle,-on very comfy pillows-on their backs, watching the clouds courtesy of Shikamaru. the order Saku,-hey I said I was lazy-Sasu, T.T., Neji, Hina, Naru, Ino, Shika. back to the story.)

Something disturbed the silence.

'_I'm like a bird...' _it was Sakura's phone. She didn't really want to answer it, she felt so complete, just her, her best friends, and guy she lo…err liked…a lot, so reached down about to silence it when she noticed it was _'The 'Kage Ring Tone'_ so she put on speaker and held it to her mouth.

"Hello Haruno Sakura Here who's this?" she asked she knew she should have separate ones for each 'Kage but she was too lazy and never felt like it.

"Hello Sakura, its Tsunade. Are you with everyone? Am I on speaker? Are you okay?" Tsunade said the hint of urgency in her voice clear to any prying ear.

"Hi Tsunade-sama. Yes. Yes. And yes. Why, you seem up tight. What's wrong?" Sakura asked the others listening, their attention caught at the tone of Tsunade's voice.

"Nothing Sakura, everything's just fine, I just really need to talk to you to all of you. Be at my office in five."

"We'll be there in three." Sakura said briefly and hung up; they had already started to walk over when Tsunade called.

Well guys what do you think? I had some tech difficulties and had to switch the chappies up so My Fault All My Fault might be chappy three or four or something. Anyway review or I'll stop writing. Ja Ne!


	3. She's Not Gone!

Hey guys sorry for long wait school and everything got in the way plus I had a modo big show to do. Any way I'm gonna add a few OC's and we're going to pretend that Hinata and Neji aren't cousins for flow and natural balance issues. Also…hmm…I don't know what also is but I still think there's something else I'm supposed to say. Hm whatever. Now onward. Wait, wait, wait I remember now 'k in the 1st ch. They were all at a park yes? Well of course my story I'm always right anyways it sounds like they already have their powers yes? Again my story I'm always right anyway this ch. and the next chappy tell why! Like yay me!!!!!!!!!!!! (lots of claps as the crowd goes wild) ) ( I call them French man twins! See the little are curly cue mustaches pretty cool huh?

_Last time on Oh My Goddess:_

'_**I'm like a bird...' **__it was Sakura's phone. She didn't really want to answer it, she felt so complete, just her, her best friends, and guy she lo…err liked…a lot, so reached down about to silence it when she noticed it was 'The 'Kage Ring Tone' so she put on speaker and held it to her mouth._

"_Hello Haruno Sakura Here who's this?" she asked she knew she should have separate ones for each 'Kage but she was too lazy and never felt like it._

"_Hello Sakura, its Tsunade. Are you with everyone? Am I on speaker? Are you okay?" Tsunade said the hint of urgency in her voice clear to any prying ear._

"_Hi Tsunade-sama. Yes. Yes. And yes. Why, you seem up tight. What's wrong?" Sakura asked the others listening, their attention caught at the tone of Tsunade's voice. _

"_Nothing Sakura, everything's just fine, I just really need to talk to you to all of you. Be at my office in five."_

"_We'll be there in three." Sakura said briefly and hung up; they had already started to walk over when Tsunade called._

_The Great Red Phoenix Born from the Flames of the Fiery South _

_The Powerful Black Turtle Risen from the Water and Ice of the Frigid North_

_The Fierce White Tiger Woken from the Earth of the Rocky East_

_The Graceful Blue Dragon Created from the Air of the Stormy West_

_In a world of shinobi. In the nation of Time. _

_Four girls were born. _

_Not ordinary girls. Four girls of ledged. Four girls of Eternity..._

_Or so the Legend Goes_

Ch.3(?) She's Not Gone!

"Glad you could make it," Tsunade said as they walked in the door, "close and lock the door behind you Sasuke," she commanded the young black haired boy as filed in last.

"Okay Tsunade-sama, we're here what's the deal?' TenTen said getting straight to business the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"That a girl, TenTen! Strait to business but there is no deal I just wanted to see all of you smiling and not so smiling faces!" Tsunade lied she then said _alive_ under her breath, but being the elite shinobi they are the heard what she said.

"That's a lie and you know it and what do you mean by _alive_?' Sakura inquired glaring at the Hokage for lying to them.

"Ah Sakura never could hold that tongue of yours. But to answer your question your mother is…Wait let me rephrase that all of you mothers are…Dead," Tsunade said holding back tears, the girls mothers were her best friends.

'I'm not buying my mom's not dead she wouldn't die without saying goodbye. She just wouldn't! No way! She loved us too much to die without saying goodbye!" Hinata shrieked tears flowing like a stream in the spring, shaking her head, Naruto walked over and hugged her tightly rubbing the back of her head whispering that it was all gonna be okay.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? We had tea with them just a few hours ago they can't be dead. They just can't be," Ino said laughing hysterically tears running down her face as she slid to the ground Shikamaru bending down to comfort her, her shaking form racking with tears.

"Guys get a hold of your selves I bet they're on their on way here to straiten out the whole mess right now okay? Just hang on it's all gonna be okay. Right TenTen?" Sakura said looking at her friend in an almost pleading manner, begging the girl to agree with her and it not be a lie, wanting to believe her self the most, hot tears ran down her face as she fell gracefully to the Sasuke catching her mid fall and sinking with her told her not to worry while holding her closely.

"Yeah, Sakura's right they'll be here, walking in smiles on their faces hugging us close," TenTen said tears flowing freely wanting to believe Sakura, "They're coming, they'll be here just like Sakura said. They'll come, I just know they will," TenTen continued Neji walking over to hug her as she started to fall, knowing that her mom was dead was like (me loosing my cookies or like the death of cake! mmm cake and cookies is good but that's bad and very very scary and very sad (hey that rhymed). I just ruined the moment huh? well whatever just reread it and skip this part. onward!) loosing her whole world in the blink of an eye with nothing left but her friends on a cold dead world.

"Girls I'm sorry, I know exactly how you feel but li…" Tsunade said interrupted by none other than our favorite pink haired kounoichi.

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare try to sympathize with us! They were the last living relatives we had! After that fall of Time! We lost everything! How could you even fathom the hurt, the pain, the loss of loosing your mother! The last one, your flesh and blood! Do you even realize that without her the only thing tying me to earth is my friends?! Do you?!" Sakura screamed at Tsunade from her place on the ground in Sasuke's warm embrace, fresh tears falling once more.

"Sakura…Shh…It's gonna be okay. It'll all be okay. Don't you worry your pretty little head, it's gonna be okay, my little cherry blossom you're gonna come out okay. Alright?" Sasuke said as held her by the chin and whipped her tears away. All she did was nod her head and burry it in his chest.

"I don't know break it to you kid but it's your fault. Actually it's all of your faults," Gaynethone of the anbu who checked out the murder site poofed in to drop off a note that was left in the house, said unpleasantly as if she was better that them.

"What do you mean our fault?! Is our fault we loved them?! What?! Tell me because I'd really like to know! What makes you think it's OUR fault?! Why not your fault?! Why ours! We loved them there is no way in hell that we would get them killed! So tell me why it's OUR fault!" TenTen yelled angrily, mad at the older woman for blaming their mother's death on them.

'_Oh my god! What a bitch!'_ TenTen thought darkly to herself.

Noticing that she was going to die if she didn't leave soon she (Gayneth) poofed out as to escape further verbal harassment, embarrassment, and possible physical injury.

"It's time you found out the truth and the whole truth. Have you ever heard of the '_Four God_ _Kings'_?" (that's not what they're really called but I like it so it doesn't matter. continue.) they nodded their heads eyes staring blankly back at the other woman, "Good then this should be easier, I can skip the first part. Well girls what would you say if I told you your dear old dads weren't dead and I knew how to find them and they were close personal friends and we have tea every Saturday in about five or six minutes."

"Oh really? Well then I guess I have to kill you now, huh?" Sakura said threateningly as the girls rose from the ground whipping out and sadistically licking their kunai and shuriken as the boys struggled to restrain them, wanting to be anywhere but where they were.

"Hello Tsunade!"

"Howsit (pronounced how's sit) buddy?"

"What up chicadidi (pronounced chicka dee dee)!?"

"Yo!"

Four new voices chimed in cheerfully saving the Hokage's life.

"And who the hell might you be?" Neji said as the boys stepped in front of the girls for the four men who had just stepped in were looking strangely (not perversely just strangely) at the girls.

Okay this is when I leave you at a cliffy and start the next chappy okay? I know this was short but I'll try and update soon my break is coming up and the 28th! Yay!!!!!!!! Anyway love you lots and if I don't get some reviews I'm outta here like asta la byebye baby! Not in the, I'm gonna kill myself kinda way but the no more Oh My Goddess kinda way. Ja Ne!


	4. Who the Hell Are You?

Hey guys it's me! Anyway here I am new chappy the last one was kind of short but I promise this will be longer and will definitely shed some light on our mystery guests and why my Sasuke is so hap-hap-happy! And later on (meaning in a few ch. (good God I'm so lazy!) moving on!) the kids go on a vacation sort of. More importantly I love you all and I drop a shout out for my 1 and only reviewer **Rockcrab **love you lots buddy! Oh and I just added you to my dictionary! Like yay! Okay it has come to my attention that they are a bit OOC but their lives are different now so chill, while Sasuke is still a bit bitter that Itachi's better than him his learned to live love and let go…almost and Neji is part of the main branch now but he's still all fate this destiny that now and then, so chill and enjoy. Moving on to ch. 4(?) I'm still confused! 

Last time on Oh My Goddess:

"_It's time you found out the truth and the whole truth. Have you ever heard of the __**'Four God Kings'**__?" (that's not what they're really called but I like it so it doesn't matter. continue.) they nodded their heads eyes staring blankly back at the other woman, "Good then this should be easier, I can skip the first part. Well girls what would you say if I told you your dear old dads weren't dead and I knew how to find them and they were close personal friends and we have tea every Saturday in about five or six minutes."_

"_Oh really? Well then I guess I have to kill you now, huh?" Sakura said threateningly as the girls rose from the ground whipping out and sadistically licking their kunai and shuriken as the boys struggled to restrain them, wanting to be anywhere but where they were._

"_Hello Tsunade!"_

"_Howsit (pronounced how's sit) buddy?"_

"_What up chicadidi (pronounced chicka dee dee)?"_

"_Yo!"_

_Four new voices chimed in cheerfully saving the Hokage's life._

"_And who the hell might you be?" Neji said as the boys stepped in front of the girls for the four men who had just stepped in were looking strangely (not perversely just strangely) at the girls._

_The Great Red Phoenix Born from the Flames of the Fiery South _

_The Powerful Black Turtle Risen from the Water and Ice of the Frigid North_

_The Fierce White Tiger Woken from the Earth of the Rocky East_

_The Graceful Blue Dragon Created from the Air of the Stormy West_

_In a world of shinobi. In the nation of Time. _

_Four girls were born. _

_Not ordinary girls. Four girls of ledged. Four girls of Eternity..._

_Or so the Legend Goes_

Ch. 4 Who The Hell Are You?

(this next part corresponds with who said what) 

"Genbu the Black Tortoise." the first man said politely.

"Suzaku the Vermillion Bird." the next man said.

"Seiryū the Azure Dragon." said the third.

"Byakko the White Tiger." said the last man.

"We're known as the God Kings for various reasons," Seiryu said matter-o-factly.

"And you are my good fellows?" Suzaku said wincing in pain looking at the boys as Tsunade walked over and deftly flicked the new comers on the forehead two at a time.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" our favorite number one hyper active knuckle head ninja said err…screamed.

"Uchiha Sasuke second in line to the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said glaring the standard Uchiha glare at the new comers.

"Nara Shikamaru heir to the Nara clan." Shikamaru said lazily with his eyes closed.

"Hyuuga Neji heir to the Hyuuga clan." (remember I said the would be (Hinata and Neji aren't and Hinabi's Neji's little sister)Hyuuga kids aren't related) Neji said just a tad cocky also glaing.

_Hey guys, _(looks like I never said who the girls were so try to keep up this will explain their identities) Turtle asked her friends. _Yeah Tle, what is it? _ Phoenix said distracted. _Well do we give our full names, our first names or our nick names? For some reason I feel like I've met these men before, and I think they no who we are. I've been thinking the same thing and I noticed the look kind of like us you know but in a more masculine way. –_Tiger said deep in thought. _You know you're right Ti. _Dragon said in realization. _It's settled then nick names only lets see how much they really know Tex the boys and act like your replying to a text you just got, you know the drill._ Phoenix said in a deciding tone all girls agreeing with her logic. (while this is happening the boys were introducing themselves)

Just then the girls' phones rang and they simultaneously said, "Sorry got to take this!" so they text the boys and then took theirs without a sorry got to take this except for Naruto, but he's Naruto it can't be helped.

"Black Turtle." Hinata said simply giving away zero emotion as she.

"Red Phoenix." Sakura said devoid of feelings having already gotten up she glared at the familiar men.

"Blue Dragon." Ino aid smiling wickedly at the strange men glaring as if she planned some very evil things to do to them.

"And that would make me the White Tiger." TenTen finished smirking and glaring (is that even possible?) laughing a little at the boys who were also smirking at their little trick.

Tsunade now with a confused look on her face thought, _**Ya know what, I'm gonna let that one slide I haven't seen these guys smile in forever but I don't think it's fooling the God Kings very much. Oh well. La De Da De Da DaDaDa Da!**_

"We're 8 of 12 out of the Elite for various reasons," Ino said mockingly.

"Err…_Dragon_, not the people you want to make fun of," Tsunade cut in.

"And why not Lady-Tsunade, they seem like they can take a joke," Sakura said in a defensive tone.

"Because…Well…Ladies and gentlemen, Girls meet your Dads!" Tsunade said introducing them like a magician's assistant.

"Oh hells to the no! These idiots could not even possibly come close to even being related us!" Hinata yell pointing furiously at "Those Idiots" (not very Hinata like but that's why I picked her for the part).

"Actually B.T. (god this mans lazy) we are your Dads and we intend to bring you home, today if possible," Seiryu said looking at Hinata.

"Uhh…No you're not. No one, not even Lady Tsunade sends me somewhere I don't want 

to be. And anywhere with you idiotic crack heads is where I don't want to be!" Ino yelled 

loudly.

"Look ladies hear us out we're only interested in what's best for you," Suzaku said in a 

calm almost comforting tone well today almost just wasn't good enough.

"Don't give me that bull shit! Ugh! I hate you people! One minute you tell me my 

mothers dead the next you're saying some pot head drug abuser is my Dad! God! 

I'm outta here. C'mon guys let's go." Sakura said exploding for the second time that day, 

about to make her way to the door she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Sasuke 

whisper just hear them out.

"Sakura chill let them talk and let us listen I think these crack jobs might not be as doped up as we thought," TenTen said just after Sasuke.

"They don't trust us," Suzaku said deflated he had really hoped this would work.

"And why should they! Here we are living it up in the heavens and here they are suffering on the mundane plane of living," Seiryu replied a little snippy.

"Well whose idea was it to leave them here when their mothers left? Oh I forgot yours!" Suzaku lashed back heatedly.

"Don't give me that it's not like you didn't agree!" Seiryu yelled.

"Guys, Come on! Stop fighting!" Genbu said rubbing his head tiredly.

"We all agreed and now we have to atone for our decision," Byakko said backing Genbu up also rubbing his head to relieve his migraine.

"Hey old mans! Look you have five seconds to start explaining or we're out I don't have time for this! My mom just died and I have to plan the funeral and find and decorate a new house!" TenTen "Mrs. Hear Them Out" said irritated.

"Okay how about this we'll show you where you were born," Byakko said turning away from the fighting Gods.

(flashback time 'cause ya know there cool)

_**Flashback to 10 years ago:**_

'_**Dragon!'**__ thought a young and excited Phoenix ruler of fire and lava to her best friend Dragon mistress of the winds and storms __**'Phoenix!'**__ thought an equally young and excited Dragon back to her best friend. '__**Hey you know what Dragon?' 'What Phoenix?'**__**'Where Tiger and Turtle are?' 'No idea they should be here by now shouldn't they.' 'Here we are!'**__ chorused both Turtle and Tiger (A.N. for now I shall only use their guardians names for that's what they call each other when they talk to each other in their heads see if you can guess who they are) '__**Where have you two been?'**__ said a happy Phoenix in to her other best friends in mock anger and hurt __**'Short story or long?'**__ questioned a serious sounding Tiger monarch of the earth and plants who the all knew was kidding then Turtle the sovereign of water and ice stated simply __**'Our moms ran into each other on the way over.' 'Ah good old mom only she could make a 4 year old late for a date with her best friends. Hah.'**__ sighed a disappointed Tiger who never ever likes to be late for anything, ever. But with all of the hellos said the girls hugged each other once and started their training starting with meditation as their moms caught up with each other an also started to train._

_**End Flashback**_

"I remember that day," Sakura said solemnly, "That was the day that Time fell, and we lost everything."

"Yeah. But at least we still had each other," Ino said commencing a group hug.

"Do you remember where you were and how you got there?" Byakko said after they had stopped hugging.

"Well yeah I had just left my house on the south wing of the imperial palace and we were at the imperial gardens in the middle," Sakura said closing her eyes reliving the happy memory.

"I had just left the north wing with Mom," Hinata said smiling at the thought of her Mom waiting for her to get home and then remembering that her mom was dead "She loved that place, she thought it was so peaceful."

"The east wing was where I was at," TenTen said thinking hard about the significance of remembering the 1st worst day of their short lives "When I ran into Turtle, I was late."

"Well I had come from the east wing and me and Mommy saw a strange man in black," Ino finished shaking her head sadly, "I should have killed him when I had the chance, he's the one who ruined my life. But mom couldn't see him when I pointed him out so I thought nothing of it."

"Now do you remember how long ago that was?"

"Well yeah the flashback said 10 years but it feels like so much longer," the girls said together.

"Well girls everything you've ever known, anything you ever thought you knew, every feeling you ever felt before you came 10 years ago are a lies none of it was real. You are Demi-Goddesses…"

"Hold up you mean to tell me that these four people," Naruto said pointing at the girls, "some of my best friends for the last 10 years are Goddesses?" Naruto said dumbly.

"Well actually Demi-Goddesses, their mothers are human," Suzaku answered.

"I don't buy. Why the hell would you let our moms die if you the almighty "God Kings"? It makes no sense," TenTen stated.

"Yeah and what do you mean by everything we've ever known, you've ever known, anything you ever thought you knew, every feeling you ever felt before we came here 10 years ago is a lie? Like that's totally bull. My mom and friends are real aren't they?" Ino said determined to break the four men in front of her.

"So '_Dad_' where have you been all my life?" Sakura said challenging her so called 'Farther'.

"That's easy in heaven," Suzaku said smiling.

"And why wasn't I their with you?"

"Because your mom wanted you to suffer err live like a normal human child not a pampered Demi-Goddess of fire."

"Okay you answered me so you must be dad," Sakura said logically then, "Hold up I'm the Goddess of fire? That is so cool!" Sakura said forgetting her anger and hurt, she loved fire!

"Wait if she's fire then what am I?" Ino said seriously wanting to know she hoped she was wind and lightning (storms basically), "and who's my Dad?"

"That would be me and you are Demi-Goddess of storms," Seiryu said affectionately.

"Hinata you are the Demi-Goddess of ice and water and I'm your dad," Genbu said sensing her question before she asked it. (pretty cool huh?)

'Wait you mean I can manipulate water?" she said excitedly (I know they were just all mad but would you still be mad if you found out you were a God/Goddess even if it was a Demi-one).

"Well technically yes," Genbu said crestfallen that she didn't comment on him being her dad.

_Well what can I expect I wasn't there for as long as she can remember, _he thought sadly to himself.

"That leaves you for my dad, huh?" TenTen said quietly. She was secretly happy that it was him; she thought that she would be able to bond well with him easily, but she'd never tell anyone that, sucks that the girls could read each other's minds.

_So you like your dad too? _Sakura asked TenTen blocking their conversation from Ino and Hinata, not that they didn't love the other girls a lot its just that if TenTen and Sakura showed weakness the others would get scared, they were the strongest. _Yeah…Err…I mean he's cool. _TenTen said confusing herself, she really wanted him to be her dad but she had just lost her mom and she didn't know if she was capable of loving so soon. _TenTen I know how you feel. It's gonna be okay, we'll get through this lets see what they've got to offer. You're the one who said hear them out when I tried walking. _Sakura said reassuringly. _Okay Sakura whatever you say. _TenTen replied half heartedly then mentally smiled when Sakura sent her some mental pictures of them at the beach last year. 

"Yeah it does and you my daughter are the Demi-Goddess of earth, plants and animals…" Byakko started.

"Ah ah ah- none of you have earned the privilege to call us family yet," TenTen said looking down but she looked up and grinned despite of herself and they all laughed well almost all laughed. Sasuke and Neji just chuckled and smirked. 

"Well that's all finesh and dandy but shy'all gots to gesht the hellshz up outta heres 'caushe I gots paparwork to dosh and shake to drink!" Tsunade said already partially drunk because while all this family baby-mama-drama ensued she was drinking sake galore.

"Okay we'll be gone soon, after we take your sake," Sakura said truly fearing for the older woman's health.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled and promptly fell asleep.

"Oh! Tsunade-sama I fear for you sometimes," Sakura said again even more concerned.

"Anyway, ladies. We the four God Kings are personally inviting you to the imperial palace of the heavens!" Seiryu said excitedly.

"Well sorry to break it to ya pops but I ain't going unless we all get to go," Ino said gesturing at what she means we all.

"I know I invited all of you," he said gesturing at what he meant as in all of you (the girls).

"No I don't think you understand all of us mean the 8 teens you see in front of you!" Ino said again starting to loose her patience.

"I knew that!" Seiryu pouted and turned around, everyone sweatdropped at his childlike behavior. 

So guys that's it for now I'll try to update real fast so I don't leave you hanging to long. I would be updating more but this is nothing like the original plan. The first one was uber illogical so I redid it. 


	5. Hey Guys!

YO

YO! Hey I'm back and on vacation that officially started on the 28th! Right on, go me. So anyway since I'm off for the month I'll try and update more, but I need a new story so vote peoples vote! But more importantly I need ideas! This story like I said is completely different from the original plan so I'm struggling to keep up the anti. Also…there was something else but I forget- again- but on with ch. 5(?) please someone help me! Okay last thing before you start reading I sincerely apologize for not updating before I left but my sister wouldn't let me use the computer and I didn't finish the chappy for another four whole hours on the road! So again I'm so very, very, VERY sorry. TT.

Last time on Oh My Goddess?:

_**So you like your dad too?**__ Sakura asked TenTen blocking their conversation from Ino and Hinata, not that they didn't love the other girls a lot its just that if TenTen and Sakura showed weakness the others would get scared, they were the strongest. __**Yeah…Err…I mean he's cool.**__ TenTen said confusing herself, she really wanted him to be her dad but she had just lost her mom and she didn't know if she was capable of loving so soon. __**TenTen I know how you feel. It's gonna be okay, we'll get through this lets see what they've got to offer. You're the one who said hear them out when I tried walking. **__Sakura said reassuringly. __**Okay Sakura whatever you say**__. TenTen replied half heartedly then mentally smiled when Sakura sent her some mental pictures of them at the beach last year. _

"_Yeah it does and you my daughter are the Demi-Goddess of earth, plants and animals…" Byakko started._

"_Ah ah ah- none of you have earned the privilege to call us family yet," TenTen said looking down but she looked up and grinned despite of herself and they all laughed well almost all laughed. Sasuke and Neji just chuckled and smirked. _

"_Well that's all finesh and dandy but shy'all gots to gesht the hellshz up outta heres 'caushe I gots paparwork to dosh and shake to drink!" Tsunade said already partially drunk because while all this family baby-mama-drama ensued she was drinking sake galore._

"_Okay we'll be gone soon, after we take your sake," Sakura said truly fearing for the older woman's health._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she yelled and promptly fell asleep._

"_Oh! Tsunade-sama I fear for you sometimes," Sakura said again even more concerned._

"_Anyway, ladies. We the four God Kings are personally inviting you to the imperial palace of the heavens!" Seiryu said excitedly._

"_Well sorry to break it to ya pops but I ain't going unless we all get to go," Ino said gesturing at what she means we all._

"_I know I invited all of you," he said gesturing at what he meant as in all of you (the girls)._

"_No I don't think you understand all of us mean the 8 teens you see in front of you!" Ino said again starting to loose her patience._

"_I knew that!" Seiryu pouted and turned around, everyone sweatdropped at his childlike behavior. _

_The Great Red Phoenix Born from the Flames of the Fiery South _

_The Powerful Black Turtle Risen from the Water and Ice of the Frigid North_

_The Fierce White Tiger Woken from the Earth of the Rocky East_

_The Graceful Blue Dragon Created from the Air of the Stormy West_

_In a world of shinobi. In the nation of Time. _

_Four girls were born. _

_Not ordinary girls. Four girls of ledged. Four girls of Eternity..._

_Or so the Legend Goes_

Ch. 5 Hey Guys!

'Knock knock!" Kiba yelled as he Shino, Lee, Chouji (spelling?) walked in he door. They had just returned from a mission they had together (I know they don't usually have missions together but bare with me) and were turning in their mission report.

"Hey guys what's...up?" Kiba continued happily then he noticed Tsunade knocked out at her desk, four very strange looking men standing by the window and Sasuke and Neji almost smiling.

"Whoa hold up what's going on here am I missing something?" Chouji stated confused.

"Youthful Sakura-chan may youthfully I ask you what in the name of youth is youthfully going on here in this oh so youthful of youthful places?" guess who said that and guess who Neji hit for saying youthful more that once in a sentence.

"I will ask you three questions, you will answer those three questions and then we will deliberate on whether or not we believe you," Shino said blandly blank look on his face masking his curiosity and surprise. "Question number one: Why the Hokage knocked out and sleeping on her desk?, question number two: Who are the old guys in the funny looking clothes?, question number three: Why are Sasuke and Neji smiling?"

"Answer number one: she drunk too much, answer number two: those are our dads," Sakura said mocking him by talking in his exact voice.

"Answer number three: cause we want too! We're not incapable you know," Sasuke and Neji said at the same time scowling once again.

"Whatever you say and what do you mean by 'These are our dads'?" Kiba asked confused he really felt like he was missing something important.

"Well you see when we were born we really weren't from Time in fact Time doesn't even exist, we are actually the imperial princesses and Demi-Goddesses of the heavenly palace. The whole of time was a act to let our moms take us away from the palace. Like _daddy_ says they wanted us to suffer err live like regular children not pampered Demi-Goddesses," Sakura said to Kiba and the rest of the new comers.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh, I still don't get it," Lee said still very much confused.

"Okay lets try this: stand next to your dad, say his name and have him tell us about himself," Chouji said pulling out a pipe and started blowing bubbles as they were all mysteriously transported to a talk show set with couches and cameras.

"This is my dad Genbu the Black Tortoise."

"Anyway this is my dad Suzaku the Vermillion Bird."

"This is my dad Seiryu the Azure Dragon."

"And this is my dad Byakko the White Tiger." (you know who said what if you don't reread ch. 4 ;P)

"Now tell us about you," Chouji said again still blowing bubbles.

"Okay, I'm the God of water and ice I like things that are cold and black," Genbu said ticking things of on his fingers.

"Well, I'm the God of fire and human emotion umm I like volcanoes and anything that's red!" Suzaku said thinking hard about if he wanted to say anything else.

"I'm the God of lightning and wind I like blues and clouds," Seiryu said smiling.

"Lets see, umm I'm the God of earth, plant life, and wildlife and I like whites," Byakko said well just said he looked like he was thinking about something.

"So let me get this straight. You're not from Time, Time doesn't exist, you're Demi-Goddesses of the elements, I'm still confused, and we weren't invited to this family reunion. That's cold guys but still have two questions. Are you leaving and can we come? Kiba said with zero shame.

"No! Way too many rooms taken up and Grandma is coming next week!" Byakko said rushed really worrying about what his mother might think of the palace and the kids.

"Wait, is that why you came to get us? To impress our grandmother, so you don't want us back. You just want to show off how wonderful and noble you are by coming to get us after our 10 years of suffering oh sorry I mean living like regular children! Well guess what pops if that's the deal then I ain't going," TenTen said stepping away from her father with a look of disgust plastered on her pretty little face as the other girls stepped away from their dads walking over to where the boys were standing.

"Wow _Dad_ I was just starting to like you," Ino said masking her sadness with hate.

_Why does this keep happening to us?_ She thought silently to herself.

"Way to blow it old man," Hinata said she couldn't even look at the four men in front of her.

_Life really sucks for us right now. Che, it always sucked for us just because we weren't born here! Stupid Konohagakure, I hate this place there's nothing left to hold on too except the boys. _

"Wait girls it's not..." Suzaku was cut off by his daughter.

"I'm getting pretty tired of this ya know. I can't stand this actually, hold on let go hold on let go! I need a clear message here because all this teeter tauter bull shit just ain't working for me!" Sakura yelled at her and the others fathers.

_Oh man why are so unlucky? Mom dies I find Dad, I find Dad and he's kind of cool, Dad's kind of cool and then he tries to use me. Damn it I hate this! _ Sakura thought to herself her angered look getting worse by the second.

"Wait girls please just listen please?" Byakko pleaded he just met them he didn't want to loose them not after losing their mothers.

"You have five minutes to explain or we'll go to the imperial just to blow it up!" Ino said blood intent dripping off her usually sweet voice, not kidding and the four Gods could tell.

"Ino please calm down," Hinata begged her friend being the calmest and least aggressive and she really hated all this yelling.

"Okay lets be rational girls we can work this out," Seiryu said scared for his very long life, these girls were scary.

"Four minutes," Ino said checking her phone for the time.

"Rationality is out of the question old man now start explaining," TenTen said mercilessly.

"Umm TenTen?" Neji said nervously. (yes even the great Neji Hyuuga is afraid of her when she's mad)

"What!" she yelled more than asked him.

"Well you may not want to hear this but the rest of us are still pretty confused," he said slightly shaking at the death glares he was receiving from said girl, if looks could kill Neji would be dead ten times over.

"Fine. Old man," she said now glaring at her father.

"Okay look your moms said that if we tried to get you before they died we would be in big trouble, your moms were very scary women," Byakko said shuddering.

"So that's where they get it from," Sasuke said under his breath and Naruto snickered having heard him.

"What was that Sasuke?" Sakura asked glaring at the young Uchiha.

"Hn."

"I thought so."

"Ehem…I wasn't finished yet," Byakko said clearing his throat.

"Then keep talking," TenTen ground out.

"Thank you. Anyway as I was saying your moms were very scary people and they thought by bringing you to earth they could protect you from the prophecy, you the legend of Time. More importantly Ishe (man slayer) (what granny was a bit of a pimp)," he said the last part under his breath, "As far as you grandmother she just really wants to see how you turned out after living like human children and not the divine deities you truly are and we really don't have much more room the sprites have to sleep somewhere."

"Do the spites correspond with our elements?" Sakura asked.

"Yes why?" Suzaku asked eyeing her carefully.

"Is my room still the same size as they were when we were little?" she asked voice giving off no hint to what she was planning.

"No I told you that, that palace was fake your room is much bigger," he replied.

"Much bigger my room was like the size of whole Uchiha estate! How much bigger can it get?" she yelled forgetting about how mad she was.

"Oh I don't know like the perimeter of the base of Hokage mountain with two or three stories." He answered eyes closed concentrating on remembering how big his daughter's room was.

"Perfect our sprites can bunk with us!" she said excitedly.

"Does that mean you'll come?" Genbu asked excitedly.

"Only if Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Lee get to come too," Hinata said, she may be calm but when she wants something she gets it.

"Fine," Byakko said grudgingly "You win. You are truly your mothers' children.'

"Okay so do we like need to go pack now?" Naruto asked.

"No," Genbu said snapping his fingers," you're not wearing your clothes you wearing what you have on and other clothes that are in the rooms we are having prepared as we speak."

"Cool so do we leave now?" Kiba asked.

"No. You guys have hmm, about twenty minutes to say good bye to any family or friends you deem worthy of a good bye you will be staying with us until you want to leave but at the max two or three years. Understand?" Genbu said in a commanding voice.

"You can't tell me what to do old man! I'm gonna be the next Hokage believe it!" Naruto said defiantly, Seiryu glared, "Yes sir! Whatever you say sir!" Naruto corrected himself saluting the older more powerful man in front of him.

"Whatever lets just go, where will you meet us?" Shikamaru said in a boar tone hands behind his head and eyes fully closed.

"At the top of Hokage Mountain," Byakko said and dismissed all but the girls. "You four can't leave yet."

"And why the hell not? I've had just about enough of your attitude old man!" TenTen yelled at her dad.

"Because this is important. Your grandmother is a very scary woman but she is a very tolerant woman. She has never tolerated mundane beings very well so you might want to warn your blond friend to hold his tongue, your pineapple headed friend to at least to look like he's listening, and your ponytail and chicken butt haired friends to show emotion and loose the death glares. Also the green freaky one loose the hyper ness, doggy boy too many dumb questions, the round one to leave the chips and pipe at home and the bug guy with shady sun glasses to stop being scary, it's really creeping me out. Ishe's temper is not one to be trifled with" Byakko said gravely.

"Then I guess we'll get along just fine, won't we?" Sakura said really wanting to leave she had to go say good bye to Shizune, TonTon, and the senseis.

"Che yeah," Ino said.

"Definitely," Hinata.

"Well you already know the answer but hellz to the yeah," TenTen said making it anonymous that they would tell their friends to be good and that they'll get along with their grandmother.

"Happy?" Sakura said slightly annoyed.

"Is that all?" Ino said getting irritated Saturday was her favorite now she wasn't so sure.

"May we be excused now?" Hinata said politely but they all knew that if she didn't get out of there soon there would be blood are the carpet by the end of the night.

"Do we need our weapons or are Demi-Goddesses to pampered to fight too?" TenTen bit out acid dripping off her normally friendly voice, damn it she was tiered and wanted to take a shower there was way too much drama here and she hated drama.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes and no," the four Gods said at the same time.

"Yes we are happy," Suzaku said smirking at the looks of anger on their faces.

"Yes that is all," Seiryu said answering his daughter's question.

"Yes you will need your weapons," Byakko said smugly thinking that they one the argument which they didn't.

"And no way in hell are Demi-Goddesses to pampered to fight," all four said at the same time. (wow these guys have great timing)

"Okay, bye daddy!" Sakura said and poofed out the room.

"See ya pops," Ino said and followed.

"Love you, byebye dad," Hinata said and left also.

"Good bye papa, see you and the flip side," TenTen said and left last.

Meanwhile the four Gods had bewildered looks on their faces. (see I told you they didn't win)

_**Outside Hokage Tower:**_

"Oh my God did see their faces! Hahahahaha!" Ino cackled as they made their way to find Shizune, TonTon and the senseis.

"Yeah, that was hilarious!" Sakura replied laughing and mimicking her dads priceless expression.

Speaking of the jounin teachers there was Kurenai and Asuma leaving Ichuru's Ramen Shop after getting tired of waiting for the ever so late Kakashi.

"Hey girls, I heard about your moms. I'm so sorry but you know if you ever need anything don't be afraid to give me a ring okay?" Kurenai said lovingly giving them each a hug.

"But you seem to be faring well," Kakashi said as he poofed in putting away his little orange book.

"Yeah we're leaving to go stay with our dads and the boys are coming with us. Sorry to say but you guys are gonna have a long vacation from teaching us bratty little kids," Hinata laughed slightly.

"Oh my God! Girls are okay? Tell me you're okay. Do you have a place to stay?" Shizune practically cried from across the street.

"Yes Zune-chan we're fine and we have a place to stay we're staying with our dads," Ino said sweat dropping at the older woman's worry.

"Wait, you mean you know who they are?"

"Yeah and we met them and everything the boys are coming we're gonna be okay, no worries we promise," Sakura said patting the woman on the back awkwardly as she pulled them all into a big hug.

"Okay be safe and promise you'll come back,"

"We promise," TenTen said with a smile.

"Where's Guy-sensei?" oh he's around here somewhere probably doing some goodbye laps with Lee before you leave," Asuma said chuckling quietly.

"Okay bye we'll miss you we have to go find the other and make sure they get there on time and organize both funerals for our moms before we head out," Hinata said as they walked away and waved.

_All in good time._

Shino thought he heard something but waved it off as something to think about later.

_**At the Abrume Home:**_

"No." Shino's mom said going back to tending the bees in the yard.

"Whatever didn't really want go anyway" Shino said and went to the mountain to tell his _friends_ that he couldn't go.__

_**At the Inazuka Home: **_

"No you can't go to dangerous I've never met these men before," Kiba's mom said before she went to go feed the dogs.

"But…" Kiba protested but was cut off by his mother.

"I said no Kiba!"

"Yes ma'am," he said set off for Hokage Mountain to tell his friends that he too couldn't go.

_All in good time._

Kiba heard a whisper on the wind but shook it off as nothing.

_**At the Acamichi Home:**_

No not this time the annual Acamichi barbecue is coming up and your grandmother's coming back from Rain. Sorry Chouji you'll just have tell your friends you can't go," Chouji's dad said sadly.

"Awww okay, I'll be back," Chouji said and left.

_All in good time._

"You say something dad?"

"No."

"Okay, I'm off."

_**At…Well where ever Lee lives:**_

"There's no one to tell me I can't go but if I do go who will keep Guy-sensei youthful. TenTen has to go and if Neji doesn't go he'll just be unyouthful. Hmmmm," Lee youthfully thought to himself on the way back from Hokage Tower. "It has been youthfully decided! I shall not go! I must keep Guy-sensei youthful! Awww I really wanted to go. But selfishness is unyouthful! Yosh!"

_All in good time._

"Did someone say something?" Lee said confused looking around and getting stares that were like: I know he's train under Guy but that gives him no right to be crazy and like: Mommy he's scaring me! Make the bad man go away!

And so Lee set off to Hokage Mountain to tell his friends that he had chosen not to go.

So there it is guys what I will call ch. 5 (I no longer care I'm going by the order I write them in). Remember I need ideas! Okay so don't forget. Also I still don't remember what I forgot in the first AN. If there's anything you want to tell or suggest to me REVIEW! I made this chappy extra long because I didn't update before I left so sorry. Its 13 pages people so yeah. Okay that is all. Ja Ne!

Wait no it isn't I got my nails done! They're black with silver tips, I would've had black with red tips but the didn't have the right red so I was sad but I like the silver better and I was going to have blue tips with a silver line and lack body but again not the right blue so I was sadder. Anyway have a happy spring break be safe and have fun! Now I'm done. Ja Ne!

For those of you who are reading this, I said I was done. Learn how to follow directions. P Love you lots now bye. Ja Ne!

No seriously stop reading these little messages and review. You it's a little blue button that says GO the SUBMIT REVIEW is already preset so you just have to click Go. Now I'm really done so…Ja Ne!


	6. SORRY

Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in forever but my stories are on the Laptop which my mom took to ATL so sorry about that. In further news Oh My Goddess?! will be discontinued until further notice. For those of you who liked it I'm terribly sorry but I only got reviews from two different people. So sorry again. For Tenshi I haven't started yet but for By the Dark Side of the moon that is in the works and was turning out very nicely until my mommy went to ATL. So like ye peace, love and happiness for now, love SBR


End file.
